youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic in Sonic Style
Titanic is a 1997 American romantic disaster film directed, written, co-produced, and co-edited by James Cameron. It stars with Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose as members of different social classes who fall in love aboard the ship during its ill-fated maiden voyage. Cameron's inspiration for the film was predicated on his fascination with shipwrecks; he wanted to convey the emotional message of the tragedy and felt that a love story interspersed with the human loss would be essential to achieving this. Production on the film began in 1995, when Cameron shot footage of the actual Titanic wreck. The modern scenes were shot on board the Akademik Mstislav Keldysh, which Cameron had used as a base when filming the wreck. A reconstruction of the Titanic built at Playas de Rosarito in Baja California, scale models, and computer-generated imagery were used to recreate the sinking. The film was partially funded by Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox, and, at the time, was the most expensive film ever made, with an estimated budget of $200 million. Upon its release on December 19, 1997, the film achieved critical and commercial success. Nominated for fourteen Academy Awards, it won eleven, including the awards for Best Picture and Best Director, tying Ben Hur (1959) for most Oscars won by a single film. With an initial worldwide gross of over $1.84 billion, it was the first film to reach the billion-dollar mark. It remained the highest-grossing film of all time, until Cameron's 2009 film Avatar surpassed its gross in 2010. A 3D version of the film, released on April 4, 2012 (often billed as Titanic 3D) to commemorate the centennial of the sinking, earned it an additional $343.6 million worldwide, pushing its worldwide total to $2.18 billion. It became the second film to gross more than $2 billion worldwide (after Avatar). Plot In 1996, an treasure hunter named Brock Lovett (Tails) and his team explore the wreck of RMS Titanic, searching for a valuable diamond necklace called the Heart of the Ocean. They recover Caledon "Cal" Hockley's safe, thinking the necklace is inside, but instead find a sketch of a nude woman wearing it, dated April 14, 1912, the night the Titanic hit the iceberg. Hearing about the drawing, an elderly woman named Rose Calvert (Vanilla the Rabbit) calls Lovett to claim that she's the woman depicted in the drawing. She and her granddaughter, Lizzy Calvert (Cosmo the Seedrian) visit him and his team on his salvage ship. When asked if she knows the whereabouts of the necklace, Rose recalls her time aboard the Titanic, revealing that she's Rose DeWitt Bukater, a passenger who believed to have died in the sinking. She then begins her story: In 1912, a 17-year-old first class passenger named Rose (Amy Rose) boards "Titanic" in Southampton with her fiancé Cal (Shadow) and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater (Queen Aleena). Ruth stresses the importance of Rose's engagement as the marriage would solve the DeWitt Bukaters' secret financial problems. Distraught by her engagement, Rose considers suicide by jumping off the ship's stern until a drifter and artist named Jack Dawson (Sonic) intervenes and convinces her not to jump. Discovered with Jack on the stern, Rose tells Cal that she was looking over the ship's edge in curiosity and that Jack saved her from falling, almost going over himself as well. Pressed, Jack confirms her account. Cal is at first aloof to Jack's actions, but when Rose indicates that recognition is due, he offers him a small amount of money. After Rose mocks Cal for this, asking if saving her life means so little, he invites Jack to a first-class dinner the following night. Jack and Rose develop a tentative friendship even though Cal and Ruth are wary of the young third-class man. Following the dinner that night, Rose secretly joins Jack at a party in the ship's third-class quarter. Since Cal and Ruth don't approve of Rose seeing Jack, Rose attempts to rebuff Jack's continuing advances. She soon realizes that she prefers him over Cal and meets him at the bow of the ship during what turns out to be the Titanic's final moments of daylight. Then, Jack and Rose finally kiss. Then, they go to Rose's stateroom where she asks Jack to sketch her nude while wearing the Heart of the Ocean, Cal's engagement present to her. Afterward, they evade Cal's bodyguard and have sex inside a car in the ship's cargo hold. Going afterwards to the ship's forward well deck, they witness the ship's collision with an iceberg and overhear the ship's officers and designer outline its seriousness. Rose and Jack decide that they should warn her mother and Cal. Cal discovers Jack's drawing and a note from Rose in his safe along with the necklace. Furious, he has his bodyguard slip the necklace into Jack's coat pocket. Accused of stealing it, Jack's arrested, taken down to the Master-at-arms's office and handcuffed to a pipe. Cal then puts the necklace in his own coat. Rose runs away from Cal and her mother (who has boarded a lifeboat) and releases Jack. The ship then starts to launch flares in order to attract any nearby ships. Once Jack and Rose reach the deck, Cal and Jack encourage her to board another lifeboat, Cal claiming that he has arranged for himself and Jack to get off safely. After she boards, Cal tells Jack that the arrangement is only for himself. As Rose's boat lowers, she realizes that she can't leave Jack and jumps back on board the Titanic to reunite with him. Infuriated, Cal takes a pistol and chases them into the flooding first-class dining saloon. After exhausting his ammunition, Cal realizes to his chagrin that he gave his coat with the diamond to Rose. With the situation now extreme, he returns to the boat deck and boards a lifeboat by pretending to look after a lost child. Jack and Rose return to the top deck. All lifeboats have now departed and passengers are falling to their deaths as the stern rises out of the water. The ship breaks in half, and the stern rises 90-degrees into the air. As it sinks, Jack and Rose ride on the stern into the ocean. Jack helps Rose onto a wall panel only able to support one person's weight. Holding onto the edge of the panel, he assures her that she'll die an old woman, warm in her bed. Meanwhile, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe has commandeered a lifeboat to search for survivors. Jack soon dies from hypothermia and Rose draws the attention of Lowe's boat, and is ultimately saved. Rose and the other survivors are taken by the RMS Carpathia to New York where Rose gives her name as Rose Dawson. She hides from Cal on Carpathia's deck as he searches for her. She learns later that he committed suicide after losing his fortune in the Wall Street Crash of 1929. Her story complete, Rose goes alone to the stern of Lovett's ship. There she takes out the Heart of the Ocean, which has been in her possession all along, and drops it into the ocean. While seemingly asleep in her bed, the photos on her dresser are a visual chronicle that she lived a free life inspired by Jack. The young Rose is seen reuniting with Jack at the Grand Staircase of the RMS Titanic, applauded and congratulated by those who perished on the ship. Cast Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Jack Dawson|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy's happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Rose Dewitt Bukater-Dawson|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Cal Hockey|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Ruth Dewitt Bukater|link=Queen Aleena Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Old Rose|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Tails .jpg|Tails as Brock Lovett|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Lizzy Calvert|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Fabrizio|link=Knuckles the Echidna Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Lovejoy|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon.jpg|Espio as Tommy Ryan|link=Espio the Chameleon Rouge.jpg|Rouge as Molly Brown|link=Rouge the Bat Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy Bee as Thomas Andrew|link=Charmy Bee Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Captain Smith|link=Chuck Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Boomer as Mr. Ismay|link=Boomer Watson Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies Category:Fanmade Movies